


Catherine and Rhea take you in a manly fashion

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Catherine has always had a secret desire to take her man with a cock of her own. It just so happens that she has found a way to make this desire a reality with Lady Rhea's help!
Relationships: Catherine (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Rhea (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Catherine and Rhea take you in a manly fashion

“I did not expect such a request from you.” Lady Rhea says calmly, looking at her loyal knight. “Sorry, I thought you might be able to help us out.” Catherine replies, looking down and away in embarrassment. You watch on, silently wondering what Catherine will do if Rhea refuses. “I can help you, but you must allow me a favour in return.” Rhea elaborates with a nod and a smile. Catherine raises her head, her expression one of renewed hope. “Whatever it takes.” She responds confidently.

Rhea's face positively beams. “Very well, go wait in my bedroom with your friend. I will join you shortly.” She says, pointing in the direction that leads to her private quarters. 

Catherine grabs your hand and practically drags you out of the room, though you soon adjust your pace to match hers. You find yourself outside of Rhea's room. The door being flung open by Catherine and once more you find yourself dragged about if only for a moment. She closes the door behind you and soon her lusty gaze falls upon you.

Her hand wandered until it gropes your crotch, giving your balls a gentle yet firm squeeze. Before things could progress, the door opens again. Rhea enters, though says nothing about the scene before her. The door closes and a clicking sound indicates it was now locked. 

“Alright, now strip.” Rhea commands in a matronly manner. She then begins to remove her own clothes. “Wait, why are.” Catherine begins to object but was quickly shushed by Rhea. “I will be joining you, it is the favour I ask.” She announces and you have the decency blush alongside Catherine. Neither of you object and you strip in silence. 

You are the first one naked as you wore the least. You only sported a top, trousers and underwear after all. Catherine had seen you naked on more than one occasion but Rhea had not. She looks you up and down in appreciation. You clear your throat snapping her from her admiration and she resumes disrobing.

Without any distractions, Catherine was the next one naked. You can not help but admire her toned body once more, eyes lingering on her moderate B-cup breasts. Your gaze drifted further down, past her abs and linger on her untamed bush. You look back up to her face to see her looking at you, when your eyes locked she give you a wink. 

You both turn in unison when Rhea coughs faintly. She was also naked now and you can not stop your eyes from wondering. Her robes did a good job of hiding her voluptuous D-cup breasts as you believed they were much smaller than that. Another surprise as you look lower, instead of a flat stomach she had abs not far off from Catherine's own. Your gaze lower further still and stayed on her neatly trimmed pubes that match her hair in tone. 

Rhea must want to move things along as you hear her cough again. You look back up to her face and notice her cheeks tinted pink. You did not peg Rhea for the blushing sort, she was full of surprises today.

“Now then, Catherine come here.” Rhea commands and Catherine obliges. The two stand in front of each other and Rhea begins to trace a symbol on Catherine's stomach with her left hand. With her right she repeats the motion on her own stomach. A few words are spoken but they are in a tongue you can not understand. All of a sudden a bright flash erupts between the two, obscuring them from your sight.

A second later and the light vanishes and the two women are in front of you once more, only with some additions. Both women now have cocks where their vaginas were. Both are rock hard and ready to have fun. It is clear from a quick glance that Catherine is the more well-endowed of the two, sporting a nine-inch monster. Rhea on the other hand is smaller than you at just under five inches.

Catherine lets out a laugh as she shakes from side to side, wobbling her cock around. It amuses her to no end. “How do you not do this all the time?” She asks jokingly, still making her cock shake. Even Rhea chuckles as Catherine's laughter was infectious. “We only have an hour now Catherine.” Rhea announces once her chuckle subsided and Catherine stops her shaking. “Oh, we'd better not waste time then.” She got all serious as she looks at you. “Get on the bed.” She demands softly.

You obey, climbing into the bed and lying flat on your back. “I can't believe I'm gonna do this.” Catherine says in anticipation, getting on the bed herself. “Hold a moment Catherine.” Rhea instructs and the warrior obeys. Rhea disappears from your view for a moment and you hear the distinct sounds of her rummaging in a draw. 

Not a moment later and she re-appears, holding a bottle of see-through liquid. She hands the bottle to Catherine who examines it for a moment before letting out a light chuckle. “Why do you have this any way?” She asks. “That is not important, our time is ticking.” Rhea answers, before positioning herself on the bed at the opposite side to Catherine. You're pretty sure you know what she wants.

Catherine makes a hum of approval as she runs a hand up the inside of your thigh, coming to a stop before reaching your cock and balls. “As much as I like this view, things will be easier if you turn around.” She purrs, letting go of you. You expected the request to come at some point and so put up no fuss, turning around and resting on all fours. You can hear Catherine let out an appreciative whistle.

You have little time to focus on what Catherine is doing behind you as suddenly Rhea's member was in your face. You look up to see her face smiling down at you. Gently, you plant a kiss on the tip of her cock. Rhea hums in appreciation and you take that as a sign to go further. You begin to run your tongue down her shaft, stopping at her balls. Suddenly you feel Catherine's slippery finger probing your backside, you clench tight reflexively. 

“H-hey.” You hear Catherine complain. A hand touches the top of your head and gently strokes your hair. “Relax.” Rhea coos, reminding you what is going on and you do your best to relax. Slowly Catherine removes her finger and the slippery feeling remains. “I barely started.” She notes, sounding a little dejected. “It will suffice, cover yourself in it and you will be fine.” Rhea says calmly, and you can hear Catherine huff. “Now, back to work.” Rhea orders serenely, referring to your oral ministrations.

You decide to change tact after the interruption, eyeing up Rhea's balls. You give them a tentative lick, trying to gauge her reaction. She doesn't seem to dislike it and you take it a step further, you open your mouth and take her sack in your mouth and gently suck. You hear her take a sharp intake of breath. You feel confidant enough to hold your weight on one hand and your knees, so you bring up your dominant hand and gently grasp her shaft. You begin to pump up and down and hear moan, a clear sign she approves. 

“Maybe I should've let Rhea have your back door.” Catherine jokes as Lady Rhea refuses to hide her show of enjoyment. You feel her hands rest on your buttocks and spread your hole. “Hope you're ready.” She warns, and you can feel her inch her member closer to your back door. You can feel the tip pressing against your ring and once more you tense up, making you stop your focus on Rhea. “Relax.” You hear the priestess say once more, her gentle strokes of your hair encouraging you to listen. 

You close your eyes and let your body ease. You can feel your sphincter relax and you wait for Catherine to enter you. The head of Catherine's cock slowly makes its way passed your narrow ring, sending an odd wave of pleasure through your body. After a slow push, Catherine was fully inside you moaning with pleasure. She slowly begins to withdraw and you let out a moan yourself, pleasure overwhelming you. She is practically outside of you now when she gives her hips a mighty thrust and rams all nine inches of her cock back inside of you, drawing a sharp cry of pleasure from your lips. 

“Fuck you're tight.” Catherine says through grunts of pleasure, thrusting in and out of you. Rhea sighs, though it barely registered as you lose yourself in the pleasure of Catherine ravaging your ass. Rhea is not content with watching and seeing as Catherine is doing most of the work decides to do like-wise and have her fun. You let out another moan and find your mouth suddenly occupied with Rhea's petite cock. “Sorry.” She says, not sounding sorry at all. Her hands rest on the back of your head and she begins to thrust in time with Catherine. Her cock assaults your throat, damn near causing you to choke before you realise you should breathe through your nose. 

You throw yourself to the mercy of the two girls. Catherine ramming you from behind and Rhea enjoying your mouth at her pace. You hear Rhea make a strange noise and before you know it your mouth begins to flood with her seed. The sheer quantity of cum forces you to swallow, but you are not fast enough. Your mouth filled with Rhea's cum and you have no choice but to open your mouth, some of it begins to leak as Rhea withdraws her cock. She is not finished however as she shoots one final load across your face.

You are quite shocked but can not focus on it as Catherine quickens her pace, forcing you to rest on your elbows. You let out another gasp of pleasure and you can feel your shaft tense up with a familiar sensation. “G-gonna come” You announce through laboured breaths and your cock does just that, splattering the bed sheets beneath you with your cum. “Fuck.” Catherine screams in pleasure and you can feel her cock twitch in your ass. She was about to cum. 

With no other warning, Catherine suddenly fucks you with inhuman speed, digging her fingers into your hips. You suddenly feel a flood of warm wetness inside of you and Catherine sighs with relief. The sensation is certainly new but not unpleasant. You feel your lover withdraw from you, she playfully gives your buttocks a quick spank as she looks at your backside. “Man, I made a mess.” She declares, a hint of smugness to her tone. 

You slowly manoeuvre to a comfortable position and survey the damage. You look at Catherine and her slopping wet cock, covered in cum and lube. She like-wise looks at you and grins. “You look good covered in cum.” She compliments with a wink and despite what you just went through you look away in embarrassment. 

“We still have some time...” Rhea explains, her cock erect again already. You willingly admit to yourself that you're jealous of such stamina. “I'm beat.” Catherine declares, wiping her brow for emphasis. Rhea simply giggles in response. “You just need to sit there.” She explains, reaching her hand out to put on your arm. “Are you prepared for round two?” She asks sweetly. You're hesitant to agree but find it hard to say no to the woman. You nod an affirmation and she claps her hands in excitement.

She decided you are already prepared enough from Catherine's hard fucking so there's little downtime. You find yourself on all fours once again only this time you look up at Catherine who simply smiles at you. You feel Rhea's delicate hands grip onto your hips. You feel her wet cock rest between your ass crack and your body shivers in anticipation. In one fluid motion you feel Rhea's cock enter you to the hilt, much easier than Catherine's did. You can't help yourself and let out a whimper at the pleasure it shoots through you. 

“Sothis you're cute.” Catherine says with a twinkle in her eye. You did not fail to notice that her own cock begins to stir, sitting at half mast and it still looks impressive. You can't help yourself, you stretch forward and run your tongue along the warrior woman's shaft. She lets out a gasp in surprise but makes no attempt to stop you. Unsurprisingly her cock tastes salty after pounding you earlier. 

Rhea gently thrusts in and out of you, more than willing to take her time. The gentle nature of the act allows you to focus on Catherine's member, determined to take as much of your lover as you can. You stop licking to look at Catherine once more, her eyes are closed and she is clearly enjoying your attention. You groan in pleasure as Rhea picks up her pace, her grip getting more firm on your hips. 

You will need to work fast if you want them to finish at the same time. You resolve yourself to try to take as much of Catherine's monster as you can. You open wide and envelope the head of her cock inside your mouth. She lets out a husky moan and you slowly begin to lower you mouth over her shaft. 

You manage to get halfway down with no trouble but are finding it a struggle to go further. You pull yourself back up to the head. Then plunge back down getting a little further. Catherine moans once more and rests a hand softly on the back of your head, attempting to encourage you to go further but not forcing you.

You feel a slap hit your backside as Rhea begins to spank you, forcing both your ass and throat to tighten; prompting squeals of delight from both girls. “Getting there.” You hear Rhea announce from behind and you feel a sense of urgency to get your lover off. You pull your mouth away from Catherine's cock and the slight pushing you feel on the back of your head told you all you need to know. 

You look up to give her a wink before focusing only on her cock. You open wide and go for the kill, taking her cock as far as you could. You get pretty far before you feel your body protest and you begin to gurgle as her cock goes deep into your throat. You rapidly move your head up and down on her cock, making a gurgling noise every time the tip prods the back of your throat. “Fuck.” You hear her cry and you know that means she was close. 

You can feel her cock get wetter as her pre-cum begins to build. She pulls your head off of her cock and you give a quizzical look. “I'm gonna drench you in my cum.” She explains, taking her hands and stroking herself with vigour. You can see her crown begin to twitch and you ready yourself for her load. 

You feel Rhea suddenly exit you too and her hot wet cock nestles in your crack again, she rubbed it a few times and then it twitched. Her hot salty load shoots all over your back. A sudden movement and she lets loose a few strands on your exposed ring as well. 

She pants heavily as she admires you covered in her cum. You have no time to recover however as Catherine screams your name and hot ropey strands shoot from her cock all over your face. A strand connects her cock to the rest of the mess on your face. She gently uses a finger to sever the connection and looks at her handiwork. 

“Damn, I get it now.” She says with exhaustion plastered over her face. “Seeing you covered in my cum its like I own you.” She reveals. Rhea makes her way to Catherine's side. “Yes, there is a kind of primal feeling I get seeing you covered in our seed.” She admits, reaching out with a finger and wiping some cum from your cheek. She then put her finger in her mouth and hummed an approval. 

“All that's left is to snuggle!” Catherine declares, getting behind you and wrapping her arms around you. She lets herself fall, dragging you down to the bed with her. You're locked into being the small spoon. Rhea giggles at the sight. “You're part of this too” She says, releasing you for a moment and opening her arms. Rhea blinks, thinking for a moment. She does not have a choice and soon found herself pulled down on top of you. 

You hold Rhea in your arms as you feel Catherine wrap her arms around you from behind once more. “We need to make this a regular thing.” She whispers into your ear and before you can ask her to elaborate you hear her breathing steady. She was already fast asleep. “Great idea” Rhea agrees with a yawn, and nestles her head into your shoulder. She soon was also out like a light. 

You lie there, sandwiched between two beautiful women and covered in their fluids. All you can think is “How did I get so lucky?” And soon sleep claims you as well.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this kind of thing. I certainly wish to do more in the future so, feedback would be grand!


End file.
